Secrets
by Angel Padme
Summary: Episode 3- This contains lots of angst. R/R, no flames. Thanks.


Secrets

By: Angel Padmé

Here I am again with another Star Wars fic! In this fic, I am stepping into new territory for me- Episode three! It also has something that I'm reluctant to write about… but I'll ruin the story for you. May the Force be with you. I do not own anything of Star Wars, especially not the characters in this story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~Anakin's POV~

Everyone has his or her secrets. Some have secret identities or passions. Others may have a dark secret, a secret that frightens them. I'm Anakin Skywalker and I'm 23 years old. I have been married to Padmé Amidala of the Naboo for four years.

I have a secret too. The way my dreams end. Before, when I was younger, my dreams ended with a towering figure in black that would just stare at me, following me everywhere I would go, not letting me escape.

That was then. Now, it has erupted into a larger sense of fear. I see the man in black attacking a woman, making her scream. He kills her and turns towards me. That man is I. Yet, it is not that which frightens me. It is whom I killed. _I killed my wife._

I was a Jedi in those dreams and was absolutely powerless to stop her death. I realized that I had to get stronger. One day, I was sitting in my room, when Palpatine came in. He knew about my dreams, somehow, and offered to make me stronger so that I could save Padmé. Something didn't feel all right at first, but I believe that I was just nervous. 

I accepted his offer and he started training me to become stronger. Now, I can protect Padmé from anyone.

~Padmé's POV~

My husband, Anakin has disappeared. Something was troubling him before and I didn't notice it. I am partly blaming myself for his disappearance. That was a year ago. Since then, I have given birth to twins, Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan has taken Luke from me, without any explanation. I was devastated. My child just whisked away from under my eyes. First Anakin, then Luke, all the people I care about are disappearing.

Now, more disturbing events are taking place. Palpatine has made an army called the Imperials and has destroyed the Jedi. His apprentice, Darth Vader, has played a big role in helping his master take over the galaxy. No one has seen this man and lived to tell anyone who he is. But soon, I will find out. Rumor has it that Vader is planning to come here, to Naboo, to take over the planet. 

Somehow, I know this man is responsible for Anakin's disappearance and I intend to make him tell me what he has done to my husband.

~Author's POV~

Padmé kissed Leia's head. " Take care of her, Saché."

" I will, my friend," Saché gently took Leia in her arms and handed Padmé a tissue.

Padmé took the tissue and wiped her tears away. " Now, go, Saché before Vader shows up."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The next day ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vader stood atop a boulder where he could see the Naboo army coming to meet his own. He snorted.

__

Do they really think that their pitiful army can beat mine? What kind of a pathetic leader would raise their false hopes like this? He looked to where a lone figure stepped in front of the Naboo army.

" Vader!"

Vader's eyes widened in shock. " So, it is the wife of Skywalker who challenges me. This makes the game all the more interesting," he sneered.

Padmé squinted, trying to get a better look at her foe's face. _That voice…_

" Do you want a piece of me? Then come and get me!" Vader taunted as he leaped off the rock he was standing and ran for a part of the forest.

" Come back, you coward!" Padmé screamed as she tore after him.

As Padmé entered the forest, an eerie chill raced down her spine and her blaster was pulled out of her hand into the darkness.

" What have you done to Anakin?" she demanded.

" That pathetic weakling is gone forever."

" No," Padmé whispered as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

" He was a fool. _Please, don't hurt Padmé. I'll do anything you want_," Vader spat. " Do you know that he would do anything for you, he loved you so much?"

" Anakin," Padmé dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Vader stepped out of the shadows. Padmé furiously glared at him, then gasped in shock. " Anakin!?"

Vader snarled. " That name has no meaning for me anymore!"

" Anakin, come back to our side," Padmé pleaded. " You're not evil."

" Why don't you come with me? We could rule the galaxy, you'd have anything you want," Vader offered.

" The only thing I want is the man I love!" Padmé cried.

" Skywalker is dead! Gone forever!" Vader yelled in frustration. 

" If you will not join me, then you will die!" Vader growled and activated his lightsaber.

Padmé's eyes searched him. " Then, he is truly gone," she softly said.

His eyes ablaze, Vader brought his lightsaber down, and stopped inches from her neck. Padmé had grabbed his arm. 

" Don't you remember me, Ani? All the times we shared? Think, Anakin!"

Vader groaned and narrowed his eyes and brought his blade closer to her neck. At that moment, Padmé leaped up and flung her arms around him.

" I love you!"

The Sith's eyes widened in shock, as the part that was Anakin took over and booted Vader back in the depths of his mind.

" I…love you too," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Padmé gasped and looked into his eyes. " Is that really you?"

" I just wanted to protect you, I never wanted to kill you," a tear slid down his cheek.

Padmé wiped the tear off of Anakin's face. " I missed you."

" Me too," Anakin said as they shared a passionate kiss. Padmé looked into his eyes and he gasped as her eyes contracted as a laser was fired into her back.

" NO!!" Anakin yelled, his eyes blurred with tears and he flung his lightsaber towards her attacker, stabbing him in the chest.

Padmé's breath came in ragged gasps as she felt her life force slowly draining from her body. Anakin gripped her tightly.

" Don't go, I need you," he sobbed.

Padmé gave him a weak smile and touched his cheek. " Anakin, I'll always love you, and don't forget that. Don't ever give up," she whispered and with her last ounce of strength, placed a kiss on his lips.

" No, no, no," Anakin said as his love slowly closed her eyes and became limp in his arms. He clutched her to his chest for several more seconds, then gently laid her down.

His eyes narrowed as he walked slowly over to the person that killed her. The man had a Rebel insignia on his helmet. Anakin growled as he picked up his lightsaber. He could feel Anakin Skywalker slip away and Darth Vader take his place.

" They'll all pay for this. With their miserable lives." Vader lifted his eyes to a volcano nearby. " Kenobi!" he hissed as he raced to his former Master.

Vader didn't feel the branches rake across his face as he ran to face Obi-Wan. He could only feel the burning flame in his chest rise and engulf his soul as his anger rose for Kenobi.

Kenobi waited atop the volcano, his lightsaber activated. Vader then came running towards him.

" It's all your fault!" Vader yelled as he attacked Obi-Wan.

" What is my fault?" Obi-Wan said as he blocked his former apprentice's attacks.

" She's dead! You should have been there, protecting her!" Vader screamed and he kicked Obi-Wan hard in the stomach, sending his lightsaber flying. 

Obi-Wan grunted as he struggled to get up. Vader advanced on him, his eyes full of hatred.

" For that, everyone will pay!" he yelled as he held his lightsaber high into the air. 

Kenobi raised his hand and sent Vader flying into the pit of the volcano. He sighed. _All these years, master Yoda was right._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Several days later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

He slowly opened his eyes. The cold metal was all over his body, which was numb. Air that came into his lungs was somewhat artificial, having a weird odor.

" Well, Lord Vader, your body was critically damaged in the volcano incident, but we have replaced all vital organs and other parts of your body with machines," Palpatine explained to his apprentice.

" Yes, Master," Vader said, surprised at the difference in his voice.

" You are free to go to your quarters and get some rest."

Vader walked to his new room and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

__

" The only thing I want is the man I love!" she cried. Anakin sneered and drove his lightsaber into her chest.

" I'll always love you, Ani, and don't forget that." She kissed his cheek.

He stared in shock at what he had just done. He **had** killed her. It wasn't the laser blast; it was his weakness that had destroyed her.

Vader looked at him. " She's gone and it's all your fault."

" No," Anakin said and lowered himself down on his knees. He slipped deeper into the darkness, his depression engulfing him.

" That's right," Vader whispered. " Go into the darkness, don't forgive yourself. You're just letting me get more powerful and now I have full control."

Vader woke up in a cold sweat. He gasped several times, recovering from his chilling dream. He stepped outside, on the balcony, where a Rebel flag was gently waving. His lightsaber cleanly cut it in two. Vader stepped on it, and went back inside.

Something glittering on his dresser caught his attention. _What is that? It wasn't there before…_ he picked it up. It was a necklace with a protective barrier around something: a tear. A single, crystal tear. His eyes softened for a moment. This necklace he took with him when he came to train with Palpatine. It was Padmé's tear. He noticed a small compartment on his chest plate. It slid open with a little whoosh. He slipped it into it.

__

You'll always be close to my heart, Vader thought as the compartment sealed. Deep inside his heart, Anakin's voice whispered. _I'll never give up._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The end 

~Angel Padmé~


End file.
